


I'm Not Leaving

by ImTheWolfOfND



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sad Derek, season two, season two spoilers, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheWolfOfND/pseuds/ImTheWolfOfND
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles...you should...g-go home."<br/>"I already texted my dad. I'm not going anywhere."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Leaving

The loft was still filled with water two hours later when Derek finally decided to wash Boyd’s blood off his hands. 

 

Cora and Isaac had already taken Boyd out. They would drop him in some abandoned street corner for the police to find. Derek hadn’t even looked up. Jennifer had of course tried to talk to Derek, to get anything out of him, but he was virtually unresponsive. The only thing she could get out of him was a promise that he would call her when he felt better. 

 

Everyone had left an hour ago. Everyone except Stiles. Stiles was sitting next to Derek, in the knee high water, humming softly. Stiles had refused to leave, even when Lydia said she was getting a ride home from Aidan. He had just plopped down right next to Derek and waited. He was still waiting two hours later when Derek got up. Stiles continued to just sit there. Derek walked to the bathroom. Stiles continued to sit. Derek washed off his hands, slowly, painfully. Stiles sat. Derek made his way back out to the living area and Stiles was still sitting there. It was going on two in the morning. It was freezing cold outside, and that was slowly seeping inside. Stiles was shivering and his lips were turning blue over chattering teeth. 

 

"Stiles," Derek said in a hoarse and broken voice. Stiles stood and looked at Derek, eyebrows raised. "You should…g- go home." 

 

"I already texted my dad," Stiles said softly. "I’m not going anywhere." 

 

Derek opened his mouth to protest but all that came out was a strangled sob. Derek’s knees buckled and he fell, but before he could fall, Stiles grabbed him, holding him as they sunk back to the water-filled floor. 

 

”Shh,” Stiles murmured as Derek sobbed into his shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault. This wasn’t your fault.” 

 

Derek just cried, shaking with sobs. His hands clenched in Stiles’ wet and freezing shirt and he held tightly, like he should have done to Boyd. 

 

Stiles continued to tell Derek it wasn’t his fault for another close to twenty minutes. By that time, Stiles wasn’t even shivering anymore, he was just extremely cold. His lips were blue and he was extremely pale. Derek sniffled and pulled back. His eyes immediately grew wide. 

 

"Stiles, do you have any other clothes?" Derek asked weakly. Stiles shook his head, teeth clenched together. Derek just nodded and got up, pulling Stiles up with him. He carried Stiles upstairs despite the protests of the smaller boy. 

 

"What are you going to do about your floor?" Stiles asked softly as they both dripped up the metal stairs. If Derek was anything like Stiles, he would have slipped and fallen down the stairs. 

 

"I’ll clean it," Derek murmured, eyes red and puffy. 

 

Stiles nodded and curled up in Derek’s arms. “I’m not leaving you, you know.” 

 

Derek nodded, smiling lightly. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Derek Hale is my baby, and I just like to think of him being happy. Just let him be happy with Stiles.


End file.
